Placeres Sencillos
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Después de dos meses escondiéndose en el hogar de los Wood, Katie recibe permiso para pasar una tarde al aire libre con Oliver. Oliver se sorprende al descubrir que, aunque lo ha perdido todo, Katie sigue teniendo la voluntad para disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida. Y es lo único que a él le da esperanza. Katie/Oliver. ONESHOT.


_Disclaimer:__ Nada que reconozcas me pertenece._

_La versión original de esta historia fue escrita para __**Anna (ladyoftheknightley) **__y beteada por __**Jess (autumn midnights.)**_

_La versión en español es para todas aquellas lectoras que siguen aquí, las lectoras por las cuales tengo que aclarar que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Fotos en la Pared. No sé si son pocas o muchas, pero las hay, para mi gran sorpresa. En los años que llevo en ffnet, nada me ha hecho sentir más humilde. No siento que lo merezco, y por eso, no hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles su apoyo de todo corazón._

* * *

**Placeres Sencillos**

Cuando Katie sintió el aire frio en su cara, comenzó a llorar. Su reacción consiguió que Oliver se sintiera incómodo.

-Todo… ¿Todo bien?

Katie cerró sus ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas fuesen llevadas por el viento. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y solo ahí todo hizo sentido para Oliver: aquellas eran lágrimas de alegría.

Ella se arrodillo, y tomo nieve entre sus manos.

-Siempre he detestado el invierno –dijo-. Pero una no puede evitar apreciarlo después de dos meses sin poder salir al aire libre. –Katie subió su mirada, sus ojos aun nublados-. Este es el mejor regalo de San Valentín que me podías haber dado. Muchísimas gracias.

El sonrió, honrado por lo impresionada que Katie estaba por el aire libre.

-Bueno, lamento el retraso. Me tomo un buen tiempo conseguir que mi padre aprobara la idea.

-No lo lamentes. Has hecho más que suficiente en salvarme la vida… arriesgar la vida de todos ustedes en el proceso sería ridículo. Ya les debo suficiente.

Salir con Katie en un día nevado parecía seguro, y después de esos dos meses, toda la paranoia en el hogar de los Wood había desaparecido casi por completo.

Dos meses habían pasado desde el día en que Oliver la encontró entre los mendigos del Callejón Diagon. Dos meses desde aquella larga pelea con sus padres y su hermana…

Oliver dejo escapar una sonrisa ladeada, dándose cuenta de lo rápido en que todos en casa habían aceptado a Katie. Oliver, por su parte, estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia de Katie para ese entonces, que siempre se sorprendía al notar, una y otra vez, que toda la situación no era natural para ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bola de nieve golpeando su espalda con fuerza tal, que Oliver no pudo ocultar su sobresalto.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso dolió!

-No, no dolió, Oliver, -dijo Katie entre risas-. Pero sabes que soy buena cazadora. ¿Qué diablos estabas esperando?

-Bueno, sigue siendo admirable, considerando que juego Quidditch profesionalmente y tú no has podido en tanto tiempo.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en el segundo que las dijo. Pero, para su sorpresa, ella rio más fuerte.

-¡Ese es un golpe bajo, Oliver! –Una bola de nieve más grande que la anterior le golpeo en el pecho.

Esa vez, Oliver se dejó provocar, y ataco de regreso.

Katie no había hablado casi acerca de su tiempo como fugitiva, pero él pudo deducir que su madre –hija de _muggles_- se había registrado con el Ministerio y fue eventualmente sentenciada a Azkaban. Su padre era _muggle_, y Katie no sabía que había sido de él.

Ella no se había querido registrar como descendiente de _muggles_, así que decidió huir. La razón por la cual Katie había terminado sin su varita en el callejón Diagon, Oliver no la conocía. Ella se había negado a contársela. Oliver sospechaba que involucraba a un grupo de carroñeros y una huida astuta, pero no estaba en posición como para adivinar.

_Es extraño, Oliver_, ella le dijo una vez. _Es terrible, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a no verlos por periodos de tiempo tan largos que yo… yo a veces olvido, ¿Sabes? E incluso cuando recuerdo, la esperanza que quizás pudiesen seguir vivos me mantiene sana. No puedo hacer nada al respecto – la única cosa que puedo hacer es mantener la esperanza._

Katie nunca se preocupó por cosas que no podía reparar, pero hasta ese momento, Oliver no había notado que Katie podía llevar aquel hecho hasta tal extremo. Seguía mostrando su carácter usual – alegre, llena de vida, incluso un poquito fastidiosa.

Pero no lo engañaba: sabía que Katie no estaba bien. ¿Y quién lo estaría, después de haber pasado por todo aquello? Más de una vez, se la había conseguido llorando. Más de una vez, ella le había rogado que la deje ir. Más de una vez, él le dijo que era libre para irse cuando quisiera.

Pero ambos sabían que ella no lo haría, y por eso, ella constantemente se quejaba de lo atrapada que se sentía. Nunca les había dicho una palabra al respecto a los padres de Oliver, pero él había sido testigo de varias de sus subidas y bajadas.

Y por eso sabía que dejarla salir levantaría sus ánimos, y se alegró cuando comprobó que estaba en lo cierto.

-Oliver, ¡Ni siquiera estas tratando! –se quejó Katie, a lo que él sonrió con culpabilidad.

-P-perdona, Katie. Supongo que estaba perdido en mi mundo.

-Bueno, encuéntrate. Las batallas de bolas de nieve no son divertidas cuando son así de fácil. ¡Ya igual yo tengo mejor puntería!

Tenía que admitir que ella estaba en lo cierto. _Cuando la guerra acabe, equipos de Quidditch se pelearán entre ellos para tenerte._

Pero no dio voz a sus pensamientos. La guerra podría terminar, sí, pero Voldemort podría ser quien la ganase, y Katie estaría en un peligro aún mayor.

-¿Por qué mejor no volamos un rato?

-¡Solo tú te atreves a sugerir volar en este clima! –Ella rio, pero calló rápidamente-. No creo que tus padres estarían de acuerdo con la idea. Mejor construyamos un hombre de nieve.

Parecía un análisis perceptivo, así que el asintió.

-No he construido un hombre de nieve desde los trece años…

-¿Y qué esperas, entonces? Hagamos un hombre de nieve refinado.

-¿Con sombrero de copa y monóculo?

-Estaba pensando por los lados de un centauro de nieve, o una sirena de nieve. Espera. ¿Tienes un sombrero de copa y un monóculo? ¡Seria genial!

Al ver a Katie reaccionar tan entusiasmadamente, no pudo evitar reír. Katie siempre había sido infantil, dada a disfrutar cosas como batallas de bolas de nieve y construcción de hombres de nieve.

-Nada más construyamos por el momento, ¿Está bien?

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio. Los dos sonreían, compartiendo aquel silencio en gran alegría y comodidad.

A Oliver nunca le había interesado construir hombres de nieve. De hecho, siempre pensó que era una actividad aburrida. No obstante, estaba disfrutando profundamente de la compañía de Katie, y eso era más que suficiente para él. Estaba más inmerso en la actitud de Katie, y era eso lo que lo contentaba.

Él tenía un trabajo, una familia, iba y venía todos los días. No podía mostrar empatía por Katie, pero no podía dejar de asombrarse por su actitud tan alegre en aquellos tiempos tan oscuros. Otra vez, Oliver sabía que ella no era realmente feliz, pero la forma en la que luchaba sus varias batallas dejaba ver una cantidad de tenacidad y amor por la vida que él no pensaba que pudiese ser real.

_Tengo suerte de que me hayas encontrado_, le dijo una vez. _Tengo suerte de que tu familia es tan amable conmigo. Tengo comida para comer, un techo sobre mi cabeza, y no estoy sola. Considerando el estado en el que estaba cuando me encontraste… digamos que ahora sé que las cosas siempre pueden estar peor._

Sí, Oliver supo en ese instante que siempre dio su propia vida por hecho. Él iba y venía todos los días, y era incapaz de apreciar completamente la belleza del exterior, o la libertad que tenía. Ver a Katie tan honrada por aquellos placeres sencillos, especialmente en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles, hizo que la admirara tanto que sintió su corazón reventar con emoción.

Y ahí fue cuando supo.

-Katie, creo que… -Respiró profundo, mirando a Katie directamente. Ella le observaba con curiosidad-. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Si la había dejado atónita, ella no lo demostró. De hecho, se la veía exasperada.

-Oliver, me siento halagada –dijo-. Pero es un poco injusto que me digas algo así en este momento. Eres el único hombre al que veo constantemente.

Nuevamente, Oliver tuvo que recordar que Katie no estaba viviendo una vida normal. Era difícil, ya que ella mantenía la esperanza y la moral alta, y él nada más estaba acostumbrado a ella y feliz de tenerla a su lado. Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento...

-No te disculpes, tonto –lo interrumpió con una sonrisa-. Creo que es obvio que nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Solo que… hablemos de esto después de la guerra, ¿Está bien? –Katie estaba sonrojada, aunque Oliver creía que era el aire gélido y no sus palabras lo que la había hecho alterarse-. Y no sientas que tienes que esperar o algo…

-Oh, esperare.

Ella lo miró con desconcierto, y rápidamente regreso a concentrarse en modificar la cabeza del hombre de nieve para que fuese una esfera perfecta. Oliver se preguntó si la había ofendido, aunque Katie no parecía estar enojada, sino simplemente sorprendida. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, él también estaba sorprendido. Era irónico que Katie pudiese mencionar la posibilidad de que la guerra terminase, cuando él no podía hacerlo. La incertidumbre caía sobre él y lo cegaba. A su alrededor nada más veía oscuridad, y no parecía que fuese a levantarse en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, viendo los ojos de Katie brillar y su sonrisa crecer, Oliver se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos. Su esperanza era demasiado contagiosa.

_Oh, esperare por ella_, decidió. _Y si perdemos la guerra… bueno, ya nos las arreglaremos._


End file.
